zwierzakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ferma Norek
= Ferma norekedytuj = Przejdź do nawigacjiPrzejdź do wyszukiwania Ferma norek w Polsce Wnętrze wiaty hodowlanej na fermie norek Hodowlana norka amerykańska w klatce typu holenderskiego Ferma norek – rodzaj fermy. Wydzielona, specjalistyczna jednostka organizacyjna, wyizolowana przestrzennie i odpowiednio zabezpieczona sanitarnie, stosownie wyposażona, zajmująca się chowem i hodowlą norki amerykańskiej. W polskich warunkach fermy futrzarskie nie zapewniają zwierzętom dobrostanu, a raporty organizacji pozarządowych oraz kontrole Najwyższej Izby Kontroli wskazują na liczne przypadki okaleczeń oraz braku opieki weterynaryjnej12. Spis treści ukryj * 1Historia * 2Fermy w Polsce ** 2.1Budowa ** 2.2Lokalizacja ** 2.3Raport Najwyższej Izby Kontroli ** 2.4Uciążliwość i zagrożenie dla środowiska * 3Fermy norek na świecie * 4Ucieczki norek * 5Zobacz też * 6Bibliografia * 7Przypisy Historia| edytuj kod W 1861 roku została założona przez Philipsa i Woodcoocka jedna z pierwszych ferm norek w USA w stanie Nowy York. Na terenie Kanady w 1866 została założona ferma przez Pattersona w okolicy miejscowości Brantford3. Na terenie Kanady w roku 1924 istniało 24 takie hodowle, a w 1930 już 8004. W Europie hodowla norek została rozpoczęta w Niemczech w 1926 w oparciu o 250 sztuk zwierząt pochodzących z importu z Kanady i USA5. Następnie rozpoczęto hodowlę w ZSRR i krajach skandynawskich4. Pierwsza ferma w Norwegii powstała w 1927 w Vestlandet6. W Polsce pierwsze fermy norek powstały w 19284. Od 1930 rozpoczęła się fermowa hodowla w Finlandii7. Fermy w Polsce| edytuj kod Polska posiada dobre warunki fizjograficzne i klimatyczne dla hodowli zwierząt futerkowych8. Spośród wszystkich ferm zwierząt futerkowych w Polsce, najwięcej utrzymuje Wizon’a Amerykańskiego910. Na terenie Polski znajduje się około 650 ferm norek11. Szacunkowa wartość majątku ferm i norek w Polsce (zainwestowanego w obiekty i zwierzęta) wyniosła 4,382 mld zł (2014)12. Norki hodowane na fermach żywią się produktami ubocznymi pochodzenia zwierzęcego (UPPZ kategorii 2 i 3) zarówno z ubojni drobiu, jak i zakładów przetwórstwa rybnego, utylizując w naturalny sposób około 400 tys. ton produktów1013. Wszystkie fermy zwierząt futerkowych poddawane są obligatoryjnej kontroli weterynaryjnej na podstawie listy kontrolnej SPIWET 52, są kontrolowane przez powiatowego lekarza weterynarii przynajmniej raz w roku14. Budowa| edytuj kod Ferma składa się z: * Równolegle ustawionych pawilonów z klatkami, w których utrzymuje się zwierzęta – w chowie zewnętrznym, * Budynku inwentarskiego z bateriami klatek – w chowie wewnętrznym, * Mieszalni/magazynu karmy/paszy, * Pomieszczeń technicznych (kotłowni, ubojni, skórowni, magazynu wyposażenia, warsztatu), * Pomieszczeń socjalnych dla pracowników. Klatki dla norek mogą być parterowe i piętrowe, muszą być wyposażone w półkę spoczynkową. Klatka dla kotnych i odchowujących młode samic norek oraz odsadzonych młodych wyposażona jest w domek wykotowy ze ściółką. Zwierzęta muszą mieć zapewniony stały dostęp do wody pitnej15. Ogrodzenie hodowli powinno być litym, szczelnym płotem betonowym wysokim na minimum 2 metry zabezpieczając zarówno przed kradzieżą jak i przedostaniem się zwierząt po za fermę3, oraz zakopanym w ziemi na głębokość co najmniej 0,5 metra, dodatkowo od 2018 roku wymagane będzie podwójne ogrodzenie16. Siatka ogrodzeniowa o oczkach nie większych niż 3 cm, także zabezpiecza przed przedostaniem się dorosłego wizona poza fermę1718. Lokalizacja| edytuj kod Grunt powinien być piaszczysty, przepuszczalny. Miejsce przeznaczone pod fermę powinno mieć dość równą powierzchnię. Korzystna jest też naturalna osłona przed wiatrami w postaci pasa zieleni. Fermy powstają najczęściej na terenach słabej jakości i terenach dawnych gospodarstw PGR19. Raport Najwyższej Izby Kontroli| edytuj kod Raport Najwyższej Izby Kontroli z 2011 roku, dotyczący działania 23 ferm zwierząt futerkowych w latach 2009–2010 na terenie województwa wielkopolskiego wskazuje na nierzetelność sprawowanego Nadzoru Weterynaryjnego. Według raportu w 21 przypadkach sprawdzonych ferm norek nie przestrzegano wymagań dotyczących ochrony środowiska, natomiast w blisko połowie skontrolowanych ferm działalność hodowlana była prowadzona w obiektach nielegalnie wybudowanych lub użytkowanych20. Kolejny raport NIK z 2014 roku wykazał poprawę nad kontrolami ferm przemysłowych. W okresie 2011-2013 przeprowadzono przez Inspekcje Weterynaryjną kontrolę na prawie wszystkich legalnie działających fermach zwierząt futerkowych w Polsce21. Uciążliwość i zagrożenie dla środowiska| edytuj kod Raport NIK opublikowany w styczniu 2015 r. stwierdza: "Wielkoprzemysłowe fermy zwierząt są często bardzo uciążliwe dla osób mieszkających w ich sąsiedztwie i środowiska naturalnego. Tymczasem nadzór nad fermami wielkoprzemysłowymi jest dziurawy, bo wyznaczone do kontroli instytucje nie współpracują ze sobą tak, jak powinny (...). Wykorzystują to niektórzy właściciele ferm i, w zgodzie z prawem, dzielą „na papierze” duże fermy na mniejsze. Podlegają dzięki temu mniej rygorystycznym przepisom, co sprawia, że ich fermy są bardzo uciążliwe dla sąsiadów i środowiska."2 Ferma norek, tak jak każda hodowla zwierząt może wykazywać się uciążliwością zapachową. Emisję zapachową (ilość emitowanych odorów) wyraża się w jednostkach zapachowych (ou) emitowanych w jednostce czasu. Jest ona równa w przybliżeniu iloczynowi liczby norek na fermie przez wskaźnik emisji. Średnia wartość wskaźnika, oszacowana dla konwencjonalnej fermy w warunkach polskich, wynosi ok. 0,4 ou/s•sztuka22 i jest podobna do wartości odorów z ferm drobiu. Fermy nie generują dużo hałasu, norki wydają dość mało dźwięków i są zaliczane do zwierząt cichych23. Raport NIK opublikowany w styczniu 2015 r. wskazuje również na zagrożenie dla środowiska naturalnego, jakie powodują fermy zwierząt futerkowych. Kontrola izby ujawniła przypadki składowania obornika pod klatkami norek, co mogło spowodować przedostanie się do gruntu ścieków ze związkami azotu oraz odprowadzanie ścieków z fermy bezpośrednio do ziemi2. Fermy norek na świecie| edytuj kod Największa liczba ferm i norek na świecie znajduje się w Danii. W 2008 było zarejestrowane 1 586 ferm hodując około 14 mlnsztuk zwierząt24, w 2015 było około 18 mln szt25. W 2002 roku na terenie USA znajdowało się 318 ferm norek26, a w 2013 znajdowało się 275 ferm norek na obszarze 23 stanów27. W Kanadzie w tym samym okresie było 300 ferm norek, połowa z nich znajduje się na terenie Nowej Szkocji27. W Europie fermy norek znajdują się także w: Czechach, Estonii, Litwie, Łotwie, Norwegii i Rumunii. Hodowla norek na obszarze Europy wyniosła ponad 42,5 mln szt (2015)25. Ucieczki norek| edytuj kod W Polsce nie odnotowano żadnych spektakularnych, masowych ucieczek hodowlanych norek amerykańskich, były takie w krajach skandynawskich i na Wyspach Brytyjskich28. Najczęściej dochodzi do celowych przypadków uwalniania zwierząt. W krajach byłego Związku Radzieckiego, w latach 1933–1977 wypuszczono na wolność około 21 300 norek. W latach 50. XX w. na Białorusi było introdukowanych 865 norek amerykańskich, których liczebność pod koniec lat 80. szacowano już na 56 00029. W 2013 roku w USA, dwóch amerykańskich ekoterrorystów wypuściło około 2 000 norek z fermy w Hrabstwie Grundy w stanie Illinois303132. W tym samym roku dwoje obrońców praw zwierząt uwolniło w sumie 6 000 norek z różnych ferm w stanach: Idaho, Iowa, Pensylwania, Minnesota i Wisconsin333435. W 2014 nieznani aktywiści wypuścili około 1 000 norek w okolicy miasta Ølgod w Danii36. W wyniku udomowienia norki utraciły zdolność radzenia sobie w warunkach naturalnych, stały się łagodniejsze. Oczekują na pokarm, dostarczany przez człowieka i dlatego rzadko przeżywają poza fermą dłużej niż 2 miesiące2937. Zobacz też| edytuj kod * Farma * Ferma drobiu * Ranczo Bibliografia| edytuj kod # Lisiecki Henryk, Jerzy Śławoń: Hodowla Norek. Warszawa: PWRiL, 1980. ISBN 83-09-00095-2. # Stanisław Jarosz: Hodowla zwierząt futerkowych. Warszawa-Kraków: PWN, 1993. ISBN 83-01-11176-3. # Fur Europe: Annual Report (ang.). 2015. 2017-01-29. # PwC: Wpływ ekonomiczny branży hodowli zwierząt futerkowych na gospodarkę Polski (pol.). 2014. 2017-01-29. Przypisy| edytuj kod # Skocz do góry↑ Europa zakazuje hodowli zwierząt futerkowych. Co dzieje się na polskich fermach?, „biznes.gazetaprawna.pl” 2017-11-16. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c NIK o fermach zwierząt - Najwyższa Izba Kontroli, www.nik.gov.pl 2017-11-16 (pol.). # ↑ Skocz do:a b Stanisław Jarosz: Hodowla zwierząt futerkowych. Warszawa-Kraków: PWN, 1993. ISBN 83-01-11176-3. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c Lisiecki Henryk, Jerzy Śławoń: Hodowla Norek. Warszawa: PWRiL, 1980. ISBN 83-09-00095-2. # Skocz do góry↑ Lisiecki Henryk: Hodowla Norek. Warszawa: PWRiL, 1960. # Skocz do góry↑ The Norwegian Directorate for Nature Mangement: Scientific basis for action plan against American Mink in Norway. 2011. ISBN 978-82-7072-897-8. (ang.) # ↑ Skocz do:a b Finlands Pälsdjursuppfödares Förbund Rf: Fur farming and certification of Finnish fur farms (ang.). 2016. # Skocz do góry↑ Maurycy Trybulski: Dzikie zwierzęta futerkowe. Warszawa: Encyklopedja Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, 1930. # Skocz do góry↑ Grażyna Jeżewska-Witkowska, Hubert Kujawski, Kornel Kasperek, Beata Horecka i inni. Inwentaryzacja wielkości populacji norek, lisów pospolitych, lisów polarnych, jenotów i tchórzy utrzymywanych na polskich fermach. „Wiadomości Zootechniczne”, 2014. ISSN1731-8068. # ↑ Skocz do:a b PwC: Wpływ ekonomiczny branży hodowli zwierząt futerkowych na gospodarkę Polski (pol.). 2014. 2017-01-29. # ↑ Skocz do:a b dana szacunkowa na podstawie: Dane na temat rynku zwierząt futerkowych w Polsce (2014) i WETGiW # Skocz do góry↑ Tadeusz Jakubowski: Dane na temat rynku zwierząt futerkowych w Polsce. 2014. # Skocz do góry↑ Ministerstwo Rolnictwa i Rozwoju Wsi: Odpowiedź na zapytanie nr 351 (pol.). 2016. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ Inspekcja Weterynaryjna: Instrukcja Głównego Lekarza Weterynarii Nr GIWpr. 02010-1/2015 z dnia 11 lutego 2015 r.. 2015. # Skocz do góry↑ Tekst jednolity Ministra Rolnictwa i Rozwoju Wsi w sprawie minimalnych warunków utrzymywania gatunków zwierząt gospodarskich innych niż te, dla których normy ochrony zostały określone w przepisach Unii Europejskiej. (Dz.U. z 2017 r. poz. 127) # Skocz do góry↑ Rozporządzenie Ministra Rolnictwa i Rozwoju Wsi z dnia 10 września 2015 r. zmieniające rozporządzenie w sprawie minimalnych warunków utrzymywania gatunków zwierząt gospodarskich innych niż te, dla których normy ochrony zostały określone w przepisach Unii Europejskiej (Dz.U. z 2015 r. poz. 1516) # Skocz do góry↑ Władysław Herman: Hodowla zwierząt futerkowych. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1986. ISBN 83-01-06444-7. # Skocz do góry↑ norka.org: Norka amerykańska. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ Ryszard Cholewa: Chów i hodowla zwierząt futerkowych. Poznań: 2000. ISBN 83-7160-190-5. # Skocz do góry↑ Najwyższa Izba Kontroli: Informacja o wynikach kontroli sprawowania nadzoru przez inspekcje państwowe nad funkcjonowaniem ferm zwierząt futerkowych w województwie wielkopolskim. 2011. 2017-01-28. # Skocz do góry↑ Najwyższa Izba Kontroli: Nadzór nad funkcjonowaniem ferm zwierząt. 2014. 2017-01-28. # Skocz do góry↑ J. Kośmider, B. Krajewska. Calculations of emission with a method of backward modelling. Odour nuisance of mink farming. „Polish Journal of Chemical Technology; BazTech”. 8 (1), s. 43-53, 2006 (ang.). 2011.03.11. # Skocz do góry↑ Władysław Herman: Hodowla zwierząt futerkowych. PWN, 1974. # ↑ Skocz do:a b Danish Agriculture & Food Council: The Danish fur sector (ang.). 2008. 2017-01-29. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c d e f g h i j k l m Fur Europe: Annual Report (ang.). 2015. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ Commission United States International Trade Commission: Industry & Trade Summary: Fur Skins (ang.). 2004. 2017-01-29. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c d Montana Trappers Association: Mink Farming in North America (ang.). 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ Sławomir Nowicki, Piotr Przysiecki, Andrzej Filistowicz. Inwazyjne obce gatunki zwierząt futerkowych w faunie Polski. „Hodowca Zwierząt Futerkowych”, 2014. Warszawa: PZHiPZF. ISSN 1506-4042. # ↑ Skocz do:a b Małgorzata Piórkowska, Dorota Kowalska. Charakterystyka populacji hodowlanych i dziko żyjących norek amerykańskich. „Wiadomości Zootechniczne”, 2014. ISSN 1731-8068. # Skocz do góry↑ FBI: Two California Men Indicted on Federal Charges for Allegedly Releasing 2,000 Minks and Damaging Morris Mink Farm in 2013(ang.). 2014-07-10. 2016-08-21. # Skocz do góry↑ Fundacja Wsparcia Rolnika Polska Ziemia: Otwierają klatki, teraz sami będą za kratami. 2014. 2016-08-21. # Skocz do góry↑ Department of Justice: Animal Rights Activist Sentenced to Three Years in Prison for Vandalizing a Farm and Releasing 2,000 Mink from Their Cages (ang.). lipiec 2015. 2016-08-21. # Skocz do góry↑ Department of Justice: UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT SOUTHERN DISTRICT OF CALIFORNIA. 15 CR 192 8LAB (ang.). lipiec 2015. 2016-08-21. # Skocz do góry↑ wSensie.pl: 10 lat więzienia i ćwierć miliona dolarów grzywny za uwolnienie 6 tys. norek. To akt "wewnętrznego terroryzmu". 14-10-2015, 2015. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ FBI: Animal Rights Activists Accused of Going on Cross-Country Spree Targeting Fur Industry (ang.). 2015-07-24. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ TheLocal.dk: 1,000 mink released from Jutland farm (ang.). 2014. 2017-01-29. # Skocz do góry↑ Dorota Kowalska, Andrzej Gugułek. Zmiany domestykacyjne i behawioralne wskaźniki adaptacyjne zwierząt futerkowych. „Wiadomości Zootechniczne”, 2013. ISSN 1731-8068. Made in Wiki Kategoria:Slodkie Kategoria:Swiezaki Kategoria:Slodziaki Kategoria:Krol julian Kategoria:Pulst tv biedronka krol julian Kategoria:Jkljlklk Kategoria:Wikipedia Kategoria:Made in wikipedia Kategoria:2018 Kategoria:2014 Kategoria:2013 2012 Kategoria:2009